Golf is one of the most popular sports in the world. It is important for golfers to clean dirt, grime, soil and grass from the head of his golf clubs, particularly after a shot which creates a divot. The benefits of cleaning the head of the golf club are significant. A clean golf club head makes better contact with the golf ball thereby permitting truer shots and greater distance. Moreover, for golf shots where imparting spin onto the ball is important, such spin may be impeded by dirt on the club head. Moreover, dirt on the golf club may be transmitted to the golf bag. Furthermore, dirt on the golf club may decrease the life expectancy and/or resale value of the club. As such, golfers typically clean the head of the golf club after each shot.
Likewise, there are benefits to the golfer from having golf shoes whose soles are free of soil and grass. Golfers typically wear golf shoes that have cleats or spikes attached to their soles. Particularly in muddy soil, but even at other times, dirt, soil and grass have a tendency to build up in the cleats. This is a disadvantage to golfers as their footing and balance suffers as a result. In order to get a true hit on the golf ball, the golfer's stance, balance and footing is essential. As such, it is an advantage to the golfer to have a convenient means to keep the cleats of his golf shoes free of soil and grass.
A golfer has various options to transport a bag of golf clubs around a golf course. One may carry his golf clubs from shot to shot. This becomes tiresome as the player must walk hundreds of yards toting a bag of clubs that may have significant weight. This in turn may lead to poorer golf scores due to fatigue. A second alternative is for a golfer to rent a motorized golf cart. Although this alleviates the problem of fatigue from transporting the golf bag, it does so at significant expense. As such, many players now employ golf bag trolleys which are wheeled carts that are pushed or pulled around the golf course and transport the golf bag. These may be rented at the golf course, but are typically inexpensive enough that even casual golfers may purchase one.
The prior art is replete with golf trolleys. These golf trolleys typically have three wheels (sometimes two) and a handle which is utilized to pull or push the trolley around the golf course. In addition, there is a platform or retaining member for placement of the golf bags containing the golf clubs. Examples of such prior art golf trolleys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,644 B2 entitled Collapsible Golf Cart and U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,840 entitled Collapsible Golf Cart.
Similarly, there are many, many devices for cleaning the heads of golf clubs disclosed in the prior art. These may be hand-held devices (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,701 entitled Cleaning Device for Golf Equipment), multiple application golf tools (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,920 entitled Multi-Purpose Golf Accessory Assembly), devices that stick into the turf (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,904,986 entitled Golf Club Cleaning Device), devices that wash the golf clubs using cleaning fluid (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,770 entitled Portable Golf Club Head Cleaning Device) and motorized golf club cleaners (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,539 entitled Golf Club Cleaner.) Most commonly, golfers use a hand towel to wipe dirt and grime from the head of the club.
Devices that have some similarity to the presently disclosed invention are shown in the United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0099736 A1 and United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0152857, both of which have serious disadvantages as compared to the invention disclosed herein.
None of the prior art achieved the objectives of the present invention. As such, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a golf club head and golf shoe cleaning brush assembly that attaches to a golf trolley that has the combines the functionality of transporting a bag of golf clubs around a golf course with the functionality of cleaning the head of a golf club and the soles of the golf shoes. It is an objective of the present invention to utilize the rotational energy of a wheel of the golf trolley to provide power for cleaning the head of a golf club. It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a device that a golfer can use to clean the head of a golf club at the same time as walking with the bag containing the golf clubs.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.